


Under the Sea

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Misty finds a gorgeous beach to swim at and shows it to Ash.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> Please forgive me for this title ahaha.

Misty dove beneath the water and opened her eyes. If she hadn’t been underwater, she would have gasped at the sight. Several colors and sizes of seaweed rippled in the current, and the rocks along the shoreline were carved into a beautiful array of coral-covered ledges. A school of Magikarp drifted past.

The view was stunning. Misty would definitely be returning to this beach again.

She kicked back up to the surface and sucked in a breath. Once she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, she spotted a figure on the beach. “Ash?” she said, shading her eyes with her hand.

“Hi, Misty!” he yelled, waving. “Going for a swim?”

“Yeah—and this place is _amazing_.” Nervously, she added, “We should swim here together sometime.”

Ash smiled widely. “Okay.” He kicked off his shoes and tugged his shirt over his head.

“Wait—I said _sometime_ ,” Misty said as he barreled toward the water. But Ash was already knee-deep, and it only took a few more seconds before he stopped in front of her—and his momentum sent a wave crashing into her.

“ _Hey_ ,” Misty shrieked, splashing him back.

Ash shook out his hair and crossed his arms. “I thought you loved water.”

“Not when someone rudely dumps it on me. And you’re not even wearing a bathing suit.”

“So? You said this place was amazing. I didn’t want to miss out.”

With Ash’s wide eyes gazing back at hers, Misty couldn’t help but smile. “C’mon. I’ll show you the best part.” She grabbed his wrist and led him beneath the waves. She excitedly watched as Ash opened his eyes.

He let out a stream of bubbles as he mouthed, “Wow.” He spun in a circle admiring the view. Misty floated in place, eyes locked on Ash’s face. She had to admit, she had a pretty lovely view as well.


End file.
